tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan
My Talk Page Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/, /Archive 23/, /Archive 24/, /Archive 25/, /Archive 26/, /Archive 27/, /Archive 28/ Book Your welcome. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 17:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Advice for my wiki Hey Thomafan I was thinking, you are a good user and editer, and I was thinking, maybe if you want you could help me a little or give me some advice. To how to make my wiki better. Or if you want you could join it. If you don't want to join, it's allright, but give some advice on how to make it better, make a good home page, poll, ect. Thanks. :Thanks on the advice.HenryDashPaxton3000 23:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Wiki I will be gone on another wiki. I will come back in 20 days. Help edit pages and add new TrackMaster prouducts. Ivan Kakooza 20:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Where? Where are you on chat? Deadpool is typing random letters and has been sending about 100 spam messages a minute! CalleyFan 23:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey TF, I cannot get chat to work. It says I am connected to another browser, but I am not. I have cleared my cache about 5 times, restarted my laptip about 5 times, and logged in and out of Wiki about 10. Any suggestions? Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 23:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Where did it go? Did you remove it? Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 23:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Guys, what the bejeebers just happened to the chat? There was that spammer, then my iPod crashed, and the chat is gone. :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::That's what I thought. Thanks. I reckon all the data the spammer sent "clogged" up the chat, if you know what I mean. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Same here. I suggest we just keep if off for the night and tomorrow we can test it out. If it is still acting up we should have a more detailed discussion between the admins and chatmods. :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE DELETE MY PREVIOUS ENTRY Hi My name is Owen Bell Some time ago I posted a lengthy piece concerning my involvement with TTE, namely being the main illustrator for around 10 years ('86-'96) I would be very grateful if you would remove this entry, as I don't know how to. Please confirm that you have done this. 00:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Annuals On the "Annuals" page, some annual storys don't have their pages made and some of the years don't have a page for all of the annual storys that were published.Fanofthomas 02:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I started making pages for annuals that don't have a page and they have been deleted.Fanofthomas 00:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Can I reupload Gordon to the Rescue and Rocky to the Rescue? And Can I reupload James' Search and Rescue and Diesel Helps Out in their packaging?Ivan Kakooza 22:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) revert How do admins revert pages?Ivan Kakooza 23:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Fisher Price and HiT Toys I think we should put 2007-2009 and 2010 (keep on going) into two pages. One Thomas TrackMaster (HiT Toys) and another Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher Price). I think putting them on the same page is irrating. I found new TrackMaster Fisher Price sets! Can I add them (I found them on ebay). If you don't want to do that, it's fine!Ivan Kakooza 00:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat is not working for me again, how about you? Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :And what happened to the blogs? Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you sure you have to keep them off? Can't you just remove the blogs that are "too extreme" and address the individual? I like the blogs and will miss them. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5